


Reflections in the Mirror

by phantomchajo



Series: The Misadventures Universe [14]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom reflects on her relationship with the Steel Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in the Mirror

Reflections in the window

 

Staring out the huge window that takes up the entire wall of one room, she sighs, leaning her head against the cool surface. The light from the study door behind her causes her own reflection to stare back at her.

'How can I love one without loving the other?'

'The answer to that is simple. I can't. And I won't even try.'

'Gods, what a mess I am. Willing to jump in the bed with one but afraid of letting the other get intimately close to me for fear of getting hurt again. Yet still I love them both equally.'

'Let's not forget that I'm a tad bit jealous too. Oh no can't forget that. Every time I see him with her, it's there. Lurking like damn little annoying gremlin. Ready to wreck havoc on things if I don't keep it caged up, hidden amongst the dark recesses of my mind.'

'Did I say I was a mess? I mean really, really a total mess. Not just 'oh she's just confused' type mess. This is that 'she's totally fucked in the head' type mess.'

She reaches down to the small table that sits in front of the window. Picking up the small pipe that sits there, along with a lighter. The pipe was already packed and ready to go. She moved away from the window to the small raised sitting platform in the middle of the room. It was covered in pillows and throws. There was also another small, low table on it.

Settling on the pillows, she brings the pipe up to her lips and the lighter up to the bowl of the pipe. Flicking the lighter on, she sets it to the bowl and takes a draw. The smoke burns ever so slightly as it goes down into her lungs. Holding her breath a moment, then letting it out slowly. Taking another drag she sets the lighter down on the table and tilts her head back.

"Dim the lights." She said. A moment later the lights went down to a level just above darkness.

She can feel the mind opening buzz of the peyote along with the calming effect of the peace flower leaves. Setting the pipe in it's stand on the table, she lay back into the soft embrace.

In her minds eye, she saw a reflection in the window. Hers and two others.


End file.
